


Devil on the Table

by SeverusSnep



Series: Harmony and Discontent [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: This is a part 2 and continuation of Angel of the Garden
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Harmony and Discontent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026259
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Devil on the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaP999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/gifts).



“Glad you like it,” Hermione winked back at Severus while he ate his breakfast.

“Oh yes, you’re rather _skilled_ at this, you know,” he commented before taking a bite of egg.

“Why thank you,” she blushed, “I like pleasing you,” the blush turned into a smile.

“You do a _very_ good job at that,” he remarked.

“I do?” she questioned.

“You know you do,” he answered, not looking up from his breakfast.

Hermione felt his leg brush against hers under the table and it sent shivers up her spine. She knew he recognized the look on her face as he had done so many times in the past. She knew that _he knew_ exactly what he was doing to her. He loved to tease her, and she wouldn’t admit it, but she secretly loved it too.

“How are the eggs?” she asked.

“Good and _wet_ … just how I like them,” he licked his lips and it sent butterflies careening through her stomach. She swallowed and she was fairly sure that he heard it.

“And the coffee?” She felt her voice wobble and cursed herself for it, but she was sure there was no way he could use coffee to turn her on.

“ _Piping hot_ ,” he raised an eyebrow. She was wrong, and she wondered how much longer he would tease her. Her core radiated with warmth as he slid his foot up her leg and nudged her inner thigh.

“Can I get you anything else?” she managed to croak out in between bites of her own breakfast.

“Mmmm… I think you know what I want,” his deep voice echoed through her body.

“W-what would that be?” she mumbled.

“Do we have any more fruit?” he asked matter of factly.

“Oh, hmmm. I’ll look.” Hermione got up on wobbly legs and checked to see what fruit they had, “Well, we have berries—“

“Are they ripe?”

Hermione couldn’t even look at him. She knew what would happen if she did. She couldn’t answer his question.

“Hermione,” her name on his lips made her use the countertop to support herself, “dearest, you _know_ how I feel about unripe fruit. If it’s not _dripping_ with juice when I bite into it… I… don’t… _want_ … _it_.”

“Severus,” she gasped, there was no hiding the desire in her voice.

“Are you quite alright?” He stood up from the table as if everything was normal. She could only bite her lip in response. She didn’t trust her voice not to betray her. He came closer to her, and her grip on the counter became tighter.

“ _Hermione_ , what’s got you… _bothered?_ ” he whispered. She stood still before him, pleading with her eyes. He didn’t move, didn’t speak, and it was driving her mad. His tall, strong form standing before her, waiting. Those beautiful black eyes bore into her and she felt as though she was bare and he could see _everything_. She had to say something… anything.

“ _Hermione_.” His voice lowered even more, and she wasn’t sure her iron grip on the countertop would be enough. A soft cry escaped her throat. He closed the distance between them, pressing himself up against her.

“Severus,” she whimpered.

“Yes?” The way he drawled made her weak in the knees, and she was already near collapse. She needed to sit… immediately, but he had her pinned deliciously against the sink.

“Please,” she begged.

“What on _earth_ do you want, Hermione?” he asked innocently.

“You,” she breathed.

“Me?” Severus pretended to be surprised, and she whimpered again, not knowing how much more she could take.

“Well… if that’s what you want…” he murmured lowly. She nodded her head enthusiastically, her hands becoming bold enough to hold onto him for support.

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her with ease, taking a few long strides before setting her down on the table. The dishes found themselves placed haphazardly in the sink and on the counter from his wandless spell. Hermione held onto him as tightly as she could, the fluttering between her legs had grown stronger. She so desperately wanted him, and she didn’t care how obvious it was. He bunched her nightgown up and slid off her knickers before leaning down and kissing her. Hermione moaned against his lips, craving the contact.

Severus worked down her neck and across her chest, burning her skin deliciously with each kiss. His fingers gently kneaded into her buttocks, slowly inching inward where she wanted them. He continued his kisses at the inside of her knee and moved down at an excruciatingly slow pace, eventually nudging at her core with his nose. She grasped at his shoulders and hair, trying to hold onto any part of him. His tongue darted out to tease her, and her whimpers once again filled the air.

“Severusssss… please,” she begged.

That was all it took. Severus held her firmly in place while lapping at all of the wetness that had gathered from their earlier interactions. He drove his tongue into her and received her beautiful keens in response. He was certain that she’d leave marks on his shoulders even _through_ his shirt. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and set a quick rhythm that he knew he would stop soon enough so as to tease her further. She squirmed in pleasure beneath his hands, and it was all too short as he slowly pulled his fingers from her. She whined,

“Mmmm Severus… don’t stop.” Her hands fumbled around for purchase on him as he repositioned himself with her.

“More?” he asked, already knowing her answer.

“Yes please, oh my _GOD_ , please Severus!” she cried.

He leaned over her to kiss her neck which was promptly available to him as she threw her head back. He had the good sense to quickly place his palm underneath where her head would land. Hermione was mumbling incoherently as Severus slid into her heat with one swift motion. She was _more than_ ready, and it _did_ _things_ to him to know how aroused she was for him. They moved together like water in a stream, smooth and fluid. He knew her body like the path that curved through their back garden, and he’d studied her each reaction in order to know exactly how to please her. Yet she wasn’t static. Ever-changing as she was, so were his reactions and responses to her own. She bucked against him as he hit a sweet spot within her, and he made it his mission to hit that spot again and again. Creating the beginnings of a white hot bliss within her, he noted her erratic panting. She was close. He snapped his hips firmly against her, focusing on her pleasure. Severus snaked a hand between them to rub at her most sensitive spot, spurring on her release. She was a few special words whispered in her ear away from cracking and shattering on the kitchen table. He knew she was waiting, dying to get thrown over the edge.

“Come for me, Hermione,” he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

Those sweet, sweet words did it and Hermione was shuddering with her release beneath him. She squeezed impossibly onto his length, drawing out his own release. The crook of her neck cradled his face while he groaned into her goose-pimpled skin. She held onto him while they both came down.

“Severus,” she breathed.

“Hermione,” he responded.

“Please don’t…make me wait… that long again,” she giggled through labored breaths.

“That sounds like a challenge to me,” he smirked, pulling her up to a seated position on the table after a few cleansing charms. She smiled and swatted at his arm,

“I swear, you’re the _devil,_ Severus,” she laughed, “also, we’ve got to stop doing it on the table, you’re killing my back.”

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled, “next time we’ll move to the bedroom.”

Severus watched Hermione hesitantly eye the table. He tried to stifle his laugh, he knew a cleansing charm wouldn’t suffice for her, and he couldn’t blame her either,

“I’ll wash it,” he assured her, smiling. She smirked and stood on unsteady feet, still holding onto him for balance. He watched her walk toward the loo until she disappeared, and her absence brought him back to reality. He filled two cups with water, grabbed some fruit, and was _especially_ careful to cut it up so close after… _disorienting activities_. He gave the table a thorough wash before waiting patiently for her return.

Hermione’s glowing face came around the corner and lit up Severus’ world as her eyes locked onto his. Her destination was clear to the both of them: his arms. He wrapped her up in them and kissed the top of her head.

“Hungry?” he inquired.

“Mmm definitely.”

He gently guided her to her seat at the table where he presented her with the freshly cut fruit and a glass of water.

“Oooh Severus, thank you!”

He hummed lowly, contentedly rubbing her back while she took a sip of water. He leaned down to whisper in her ear,

“The table is clean… and I’m looking forward to _defiling_ our other furniture with you, dear.”

And the process started all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> A special thank you to Luna for inspiring this work💚.
> 
> (Also this is now a completed multiple-part work because I don't want to get shit from people saying, "oH i LiKeD iT bEtTeR wHeN iT wAs jUst oNe ChAptEr")


End file.
